Weapons
One of the most important things in Escape from Tarkov is your safety. With a variety of different firearms, from pistols to assault rifles your chances of surviving a raid greatly increases. And to give you a overview of all weapons, you will find every weapon on this page. Current Weapons Assault carbines :ADAR 2-15 .223 Carbine :Lone Star TX-15 DML Rifle :Simonov Semi-Automatic Carbine SKS 7.62x39 :Simonov Semi-Automatic Carbine SKS 7.62x39 Hunting Rifle Version :Vepr AKM / VPO-209 366TKM carbine :Vepr Hunter/VPO-101 7.62x51 carbine :Vepr KM / VPO-136 7.62x39 carbine Assault rifles :AK-101 5.56x45 assault rifle :AK-102 5.56x45 assault rifle :AK-103 7.62x39 assault rifle :AK-104 7.62x39 assault rifle :AK-105 5.45x39 assault rifle :AK-74 5.45x39 assault rifle :AK-74M 5.45x39 assault rifle :AK-74N 5.45x39 assault rifle :AKM 7.62x39 assault rifle :AKMN 7.62x39 assault rifle :AKMS 7.62x39 assault rifle :AKMSN 7.62x39 assault rifle :AKS-74 5.45x39 assault rifle :AKS-74N 5.45x39 assault rifle :AS VAL :ASh-12 12.7x55 assault rifle :Colt M4A1 5.56x45 Assault Rifle :DS Arms SA-58 7.62x51 :DT MDR 5.56x45 Assault Rifle :HK 416A5 5.56x45 Assault Rifle :Kalashnikov AKS-74U 5.45x39 :Kalashnikov AKS-74UB 5.45x39 :Kalashnikov AKS-74UN 5.45x39 Bolt-action rifles :DVL-10 Saboteur sniper rifle :Mosin bolt-action infantry rifle :Mosin bolt-action sniper rifle :Orsis T-5000 .308 sniper rifle :Remington Model 700 Sniper rifle :SV-98 bolt-action sniper rifle Machine guns :RPK-16 5.45x39 light machine gun Marksman rifles :Knight's Armament Company SR-25 7.62x51 :Remington R11 RSASS 7.62x51 :Special Sniper Rifle VSS Vintorez :Springfield Armory M1A 7.62x51 :SVDS 7.62x54 Sniper rifle Melee weapons :6h5 Bayonet :Antique axe :Bars A-2607- 95x18 :Bars A-2607- Damascus :Camper axe :Crash Axe :ER Fulcrum Bayonet :Freeman crowbar :Kiba Arms Tactical Tomahawk :M-2 Tactical Sword :MPL-50 entrenching tool :Red Rebel Ice pick :SP-8 Survival Machete Pistols :9x21 Serdyukov automatic pistol SR1MP Gyurza :Beretta M9A3 9x19 pistol :FN Five-seveN MK2 5.7x28 pistol :GLOCK 17 9x19 pistol :GLOCK 18C 9x19 pistol :P226R 9x19 pistol :PB 9x18PM silenced pistol :PM 9x18PM pistol :PM (t) 9x18PM pistol :Silenced Stechkin Automatic Pistol 9x18PM :Stechkin Automatic Pistol 9x18PM :TT pistol 7.62x25 TT :TT pistol 7.62x25 TT Gold :Yarygin MP-443 Grach 9x19 pistol Shotguns :MP-133 12ga shotgun :MP-153 12ga semi-automatic shotgun :Remington Model 870 12ga shotgun :Saiga 12ga ver.10 12x76 assault rifle :TOZ-106 bolt-action shotgun SMGs :B&T MP9 9x19 submachinegun :FN P90 5.7x28 submachinegun :HK MP5 9x19 submachinegun (Navy 3 Round Burst) :HK MP5 Kurz 9x19 submachinegun :HK MP7A1 4.6x30 submachinegun :HK MP7A2 4.6x30 submachinegun :PP-9 Klin 9x18PMM SMG :PP-91 Kedr 9x18PM SMG :PP-91-01 Kedr-B 9x18PM SMG :Saiga-9 9x19 Carbine :SIG MPX 9x19 Submachine gun :Submachinegun 19-01 Vityaz-SN 9x19 Throwables :F-1 Hand grenade :M67 Hand grenade :RDG-2B Smoke grenade :RGD-5 hand grenade :Zarya stun grenade ---- Upcoming weapons Weapons below have been announced to be making its way to the game at some point during development. Assault carbines Assault rifles :Heckler & Koch G36 Bolt-action rifles :DSR-Precision DSR-1 :KSVK 12.7 :Orsis SVLK-14S "Sumrak" :SV-18 Grenade launchers :FN MK 13 EGLM grenade launcher :GP-25 underbarrel grenade launcher :GP-30 underbarrel grenade launcher :GP-34 underbarrel grenade launcher :M203A2 underbarrel grenade launcher :Milkor M32A1 40 mm Multi-Shot Grenade Launcher Landmines :PMN-4 :OZM72 :PMN-2 :MON-50 Machine guns Marksman rifles Melee weapons :Split-blade Dagger Pistols :Rhino revolver :PSS Slent Pistol :CZ 75 :CZ P-09 :EAA Thor :GSh-18 :Glock 19 :Jericho 941 :M1911 pistol :Lebedev PL-14 Shotguns :KS-23 :MTs255 shotgun :MP43e double-barrel shotgun :MP-18M-M :MP-27 :Bekas-M SMGs :SR-2M "Veresk" :Kriss Vector Throwables :M18 Smoke grenade :RGN hand grenade :RGO hand grenade ---- Former weapons Melee weapons :Downrange Tomahawk :Grylls Ultimate Fixed Blade :X7 axe References Category:Weapons